Pipwater
Pipwater is one of the Super Penguins of the Antarctic. He lives in UnitedTerra and helps penguins from danger with his powers. Pipwater is 15 years old, and hopes to use his powers for good and to help everything. He is thinking about joining the League of Super Penguins after he figures out how to control his powers. Background When he hatched, all the planets were in a line with an out-of-date wormhole entrance to the Bureau of Fiction. This caused a mass energy ejection from the Fourth Wall, which gave Pipwater powers. With his super powers, he was smart for his age. His IQ was 140 a few weeks after he hatched. His eyes were able to see 3 miles away from himself. He was able to hear almost anything on the island he was on. Before he was even 9, his IQ was 180, But Pipwater didn't even know anything about his super powers. Pipwater lived a pretty normal life. He was always smarter than everyone - nobody could keep a secret from him, and he always wanted to know what was going on every second of the day. Pipwater loved to watch his friends rehearse their plays, try and give them suggestions, and watched to see if they work out. Still he didn't know about his powers. No one did. When his doctor was examining him, he saw that his eyes and ears were able to see and hear more. When he told Pipwater, he was shocked. The doctor told Pipwater to go to one of the many scientists on the island. Before he went, he decided to try out his powers. He didn't feel anything happen, but he could hear and see someone dancing on the other side of the island. He was surprised when the penguin started break-dancing! Pipwater couldn't help but laugh. He decide to continue to walk to the scientist's lab. The scientist said that his powers were very real, as already knew, and since the scientist was also mad, he said that he said he should use them for evil. But Pipwater also knew to use his powers for good, and waddled quickly to leave the lab so he could get out of the mad scientist's range. Pipwater was able to watch and listen to his friend's plays a mile away. He knew that some how he was going to use his power for good. Involvement Pipwater was part of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Abilities Pipwater is able to see three miles is away and can hear anything that is on the island he is on. Trivia * Pipwater is a very special Super Penguin and was born a Super Penguin. * At school, he was smarter than anyone else, and passed all his exams. * Pipwater lives in the UnitedTerra, but is traveling from many cities to others there to explore the world around him which he never had to change to do when he was small. * Pipwater is a Wandolier, his scepter had fallen from space after birth. * Since Pipwater is a ninja, he is able to read without anyone bothering him. * Pipwater's Puffle is Pipuffle. * Pipuffle never leaves Pipwater's side. See also * UnitedTerra * Super Penguins * United States of Antarctica * Great Darktonian Pie War * New Club Penguin * Wandolier * Pipuffle Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins